Ash's Coma
by Brave-lil-lioness
Summary: AU! Ash in a coma Theory. Ash gets in a car crash putting him in coma for three years, but in those three years He dreams of being in the world of Pokemon. Remembering all the quests and battles he has played though with Gary. PALLETSHIPPING! YAOI SHOUNEN-AI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I suck at summaries! Also my first multiple chapter fanfic! MIGHT BE CHARACTER DEATH IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. Ash's Realization

**A/N: OI~ I have been in a Pokemon kick and yeah. I read the "Ash's Coma Theory" So I thought I'd write this. PALLETSHIPPING...So let's start off chapter one of Ash's Coma~**

_The Day I realized I was in a coma was the day I realized I wouldn't wake up for a long time..._

I was an average boy. I went to school, played video games and did other boy stuff. I was five years old when I met my life long friend/ rival. He was three years older then me. His name was Garry. We played video games together but their was one we always played one matter what. It was called Pokemon. My first Game was Pokemon Red, and He got Pokemon Green. We'd train our Pokemon and then battle. He would win some times and others I'd win. It was always like that. We both got Pokemon Stadium for the 64. Then Silver and Gold, Then Pokemon stadium 2. Of course we played other games but Pokemon was a game we both enjoyed. I believe I was ten when the first Pokemon game came out and thirteen when the next generation came out in Japan. The last game I remember was Pokemon Ruby. Garry had gotten sapphire. I remember clearly what happened.

_"...Gaaaaaaaaaaarry...come ooooooon let's baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattle" I groaned as I grabbed his arm. We just had gotten the newest Pokemon game and I wanted to battle with Garry's new team. _

_"Ash...It's ten o'clock on a school night. Shouldn't you be getting home..." He said. I groaned again I didn't want to go home I wanted to stay with him and play Pokemon all night with him but he didn't agree._

_"Just ooooone battle...Please~?" I asked. He sighed then nodded._

_"Okay...Just one battle." I smiled and grabbed my GBA. He grabbed his and smiled. We battled. He won. _

_"Dammit you won again!" I said. He smiled. I hugged me and kissed my forehead._

_"Good night Ash. We'll battle tomorrow. Okay?" He said._

_"Okay~ Good night Garry. See you tomorrow." I said smiled. I grabbed my bookbag and walked to my car. It was eleven. I hated having to drive late at night but I had to get home. I was at the corner of the street near Garry's house when it happened. A drunk driver had slammed into my car full force. All I remember was Garry calling for me then darkness. When I woke up I was ten again. I was late. For what? Oh yeah today I turned ten...today I got my first Pokemon. Pikachu. Year after year I'd travel with my Pikachu to be the best their ever was. When I reach the orre region I realized that someone was trying to talk to me. _

"Ash? Please wake up soon. It's been three years I know you're still here"

"Garry?" was that Garry? What did he mean wake up? Then I heard it...beeping, a sound that sounded like stretchers being rolled and what sounded like whispers. Was...was I asleep...wait...would that make sense...was I in a Coma...is that why Pokemon are real now and that I am ten and still ten? I asked myself. I wouldn't be able to wake up until a gripped reality and realized Pokemon aren't real...I sighed.

"I am Sorry Garry...it Looks like tomorrow never came"I whispered. "...but one day I'll wake up and when I do I want that battle you promised." I smiled then felt someone grab my hand. "I promise...You'll get that battle...when you wake up."

**A/N:SOOOOO this is the End of Chapter one of "Ash's Coma"...This is a short Chapter isn't it? Hehe Anyway I hope you enjoy this as much as I did when I wrote this~ Brave-lil-lioness out! PEACE~! **


	2. The start of Garry's Depression

**A/N:Hey guys~ PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I am sorry I didn't update sooner I just couldn't think and lost motivation to write but it is back now so yeah. And For some on you who might not know in the last chapter I wrote the "Orre Region " and if you don't know that is the believed name for the region in Pokemon Colosseum. On another note I have no idea how long this story will be. ALSO I MIGHT have one or two characters die. I might not. I still have to think about it. Another thing If you couldn't tell the last chapter was written in Ash's POV and this one will be written in Garry's POV I might switch off so yeah. ALSO Gold and Silver will be in this chapter and the rest of the fanfiction... Though Gold shall be named Hibiki and Silver shall be Wes.(Yes...yes I know the guy from Pokemon Colosseum is named Wes but Silver being named Wes and Ash being in the Orre Region,a region Ash has yet to travel in since it is in between the first three generations, will make sense as the story progresses.)NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

I woke up and sighed. Another day without Ash, my best friend. My boyfriend. I got out of bed and headed down stairs. I was heading to the Hospital that Ash was being held at. I believe I am meeting up with our other friend, Hibiki. I think Wes is with him too. It has been awhile since I had seen Wes or Hibiki. I knew Hibiki longer then I knew Wes. I had met Wes three years ago...I remember it perfectly. Then again how could I forget...

_"__Haha Come on Garry! We have to get the newest Pokemon game! Hibiki well be meet up with us once we get to Game stop!" Ash yelled cheerfully as he pulled me to my car. _

_"__Fine. Let's go!" I said as I unlocked my car and got in the driver's seat. Ash got in the passenger seat. We drove off to Game stop. He quickly got out of the car and ran into Gamestop. I slowly followed him in. _

_"__Hibiki~!" Ash yelled as he hugged a young man inside Gamestop._

_"__Ash~~!" The man yelled back.  
"Shh don't be to loud." A older looking man said to Hibiki._

_"__Oh...Sorry Wes~" Hibiki said as he and Ash stopped hugging._

_"__Who is this, Hibiki?" I asked_

_"__Who-Oh This is Wes, he is my boyfriend~ We met like three years ago" Hibiki said looking at the red head in the corner. The three of us got the new Pokemon game. I got Saphire, Ash got Ruby, and Hibiki got Emerald. Wes didn't get a pokemon game, instead he got Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask for the 64. The four of us walked out of Gamestop. _

_"__Let's go to Starbucks, My treat"Wes said. We all nodded and walked to starbucks, since it was so close. When the four of us got to starucks and got our coffee and snacks we played Pokemon. Ash and myself had brought our GBAs so we played the new Pokemon game to get a new team so we could battle each other. Hibiki and Wes pulled out their GBCs and played Pokemon Silver and Gold. Ash wanted to head back to my place before he had to head home. We said our good-byes and went back home. A few hours later, Ash wanted a Pokemon battle. I eventually agreed. Once it was over Ash headed home. I noticed Ash had left his favorite hat. I knew he couldn't of gotten far so I was going to give it to him. That is when it happened...I saw a car drive full force into Ash's. I ran to the crash and called Ash's name. Once I figured out he wasn't going to wake up I called 911 and he was taken to a Hospital right away..._

_Over the three years Ash has been in a coma I visited every day..._

I hadn't realized I was at the Hospital. I must of subconsciously drove myself here. I got out of my car and headed up to the room Ash was staying in. Hibiki and Wes were already in the room. Hibiki looked so sad, where as Wes was trying to cheer up Hibiki, though he looked sad as well. I weakly smiled and the two looked at me.

"We were going to head to Starbucks later...want to join us?" Wes asked quietly.

"Yeah...that sounds nice." I replied. Hibiki looked like he was at a lost for words.

"Okay...whenever you are ready to leave...We'll be outside the room waiting" Wes said as he lead Hibiki out of the room. I nodded. Today I had brought Ash's favorite hat with me.

"Hey Ash...I brought you your hat." I said as I lifted his head and placed the hat on it.

"Well I'll be going now, Tomorrow I'll tell you more about Pokemon Colosseum...okay?" I said as I walked out of the room. It will be the first time I go out with some one since Ash being in a coma. It will be nice to catch up with the two.

**A/N: END OF CHAPTER TWO! Phew, I thought I would never get this done! But I did it~~~ Haha dooone~ I promise to update sooner like once a week or something like that. But yeah...More to come in the next chapter of Ash's Coma~! I hope you enjoy this chapter~!**


End file.
